On an Oort Cloud
by Srellet
Summary: Sequel to "Moments". Chewbacca, Han, and Leia arrive at Cloud City to face their fate.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters and most of these situations

CHAPTER 1:

"We would be honored if you join us."

Han closed his mouth and looked to his so-called friend, Lando Calrissian. Lando grimly frowned, "They arrived right before you did. I had no choice. I'm sorry."

Solo glanced down at the pallid face of the princess. He took her hand and squeezed it, "I'm sorry, too."

Leia tried to slow her respiration. The last thing she wanted to do was give Darth Vader the satisfaction of seeing the fear that he inspired in her. She clutched Han's hand as if her life depended on it. Maybe it did. If she was here alone facing down Vader, would she be able to hold herself together? She'd rather not think of that.

"Please, take a seat," Darth Vader's deep voice reverberated against the walls, and the bounty hunter standing on Vader's left side shifted the EE-3 blaster to the right.

Leia, Han, and Chewbacca stayed frozen where they were. The princess' eyes roamed the long table before her, and her stomach churned. The various dishes neatly arranged in a line down the table were traditional Alderaanian delicacies usually served during the solstice festivals in Aldera. Her mouth went dry when she noticed that each dish was her favorite. Her eyes flew to Vader's helmeted face. _How--?_ Though she could not see his eyes, she knew he was watching her. Leia raised her chin and stared him down.

"What is wrong, Your Highness?" There was a viciously playful lilt in his voice. "Do you not find the entrées to your liking?"

Han's brow creased and he glanced down at his companion. Without looking at him, she squeezed his hand tighter. "These foods are only served during the summer solstice festivals. No Alderaanian would touch them at any other time. It would bring bad luck."

Vader chuckled, and a chill ran down Han's spine. He pulled Leia closer to him.

"It _is_ the summer solstice, so no ill-luck should fall upon you," Vader assured her.

"Yeah, we're real lucky right now," Han sniped.

The princess' mouth opened slightly as she stared at the deep chestnut morsels arranged in a perfect circle on the silver dish nearest to her. Was it really the summer solstice? How could she have forgotten? Days, let alone dates hadn't had much meaning to her lately. And it certainly was easy to forget the seasons when there seemed to be only one season on Hoth: winter. Still guilt formed as a lump in her throat, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't quite swallow it down.

"Where are your manners, Your Highness?" Vader waved his hand, and Leia's body lurched a meter to the side against her will, breaking her grasp on Han. "Captain Solo certainly hasn't been a good influence on you." He waved his hand again, and the chair nearest to the girl slid back. "Or maybe it's your association with the rebels."

"Maybe it's—" Han's hands flew to this throat, and he fought for breath. Chewbacca roared and lunged forward, and the bounty hunter at Vader's side pointed his weapon at the raging Wookie.

"STOP!" Leia yelled.

"All of you, just stop," she whispered. She defiantly stared at Darth Vader as she sat down on the chair he had telepathically pulled out for her. She looked up at Han and forced a smile, "Han, why don't you sit next to me?"

Solo ripped his eyes off of the dark lord and sat himself down between Vader and the princess. Chewbacca sat across from Han and Leia. Vader took the seat at the head of the table, but the bounty hunter remained standing at Vader's side.

Han smirked, "Not hungry, Fett? Or are servants not allowed to join the guests."

_Fett_. Leia paled and looked to Han. She had heard about Boba Fett's ruthless reputation and that he'd stop at nothing to capture his prey. And she was certain he was here to collect Han. She grabbed Han's closest hand with both of hers as if her tiny hands were enough to keep Boba Fett from taking him away from her.

"Solo, you never knew when to shut up," Fett's voice was almost as tinny and mechanical as Vader's.

Leia tightened her grip on Han's hand, and Han bit back his angry retort. They were in enough trouble as it was, and Han didn't want anyone's anger toward him to be taken out on Leia or Chewie.

"Lord Vader." Everyone turned toward the forgotten man. "Are my services needed any longer?"

Vader took a moment to scrutinize the nervous administrator, "Calrissian, this party would not have taken place without you. Of course, you should be here for this impromptu celebration."

"Yeah, pal," Han scowled in Lando's direction. "We wouldn't be _here_ if it weren't for you."

Lando subtly grimaced and took a seat several places away from Chewbacca yet not too close to the dark lord.

Vader scanned his "guests", his hands placed on either side of the empty plate before him. Although the princess remained poised-- her chin held high, her dark eyes on the Wookie across from her—he could feel the anger and fear that burned around her aura. And that anger and fear seemed to be the source of her strength.

Captain Solo was just as angry, only he simmered rather than burned, and his thoughts remained solely on the girl. It seemed to Vader that this man cared more for the diminutive princess than for his own wellbeing. Vader knew all too well where such feelings and attachments could lead to, and what little blood left in his living flesh curdled at the memory of his own loss. He looked down at the empty plate before him. Solo's anger and fear for the princess was the source of his weakness, and Vader had no qualms about doing what was necessary.

"Calrissian," the dark lord finally spoke, "why don't you pour our guests a glass of the Vuquarian wine?"

"Certainly," Lando jumped up and grabbed the pitcher, tending to each guest's goblet.

"Vuquarian is—was a vineyard on the palace grounds in Aldera." Vader informed his guests. "Isn't that right, Princess?"

Leia bristled inside as she stared at the silver goblet. She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head in Vader's direction, "That is correct, Lord Vader."

She picked up the glass, her hand trembling slightly, and swirled the light burgundy liquid around. She forced a sweet, political smile in Vader's direction and raised her glass to him. Then she repeated the diplomatic gesture in Calrissian's direction. He raised his glass in return but kept his eyes adverted.

Leia leaned toward Han, "You're going to like this."

He frowned at her. There was nothing about this whole situation he liked. But when her large dark eyes met his, and he saw her forced bravado, he smiled his trademark lop-sided grin, "You always know what I like."

Chewbacca groaned and Leia rolled her eyes, and for the briefest moment, he made her forget where they were and what horrible fate lied before them.

Then the regality returned to her countenance as the princess returned her attention to Vader, "It's most unfortunate that you, Lord Vader, cannot experience the pleasure of Vuquarian wine."

"I find pleasure in other activities, Your Highness," Vader responded, "other activities that I am sure you and your companions won't find as pleasurable."

"I always knew you'd be a selfish host," Han quipped.

Leia placed her hand on Han's thigh, hoping to calm his worries as well as soothe her own. She lightly touched her silver glass to his and then tipped it to her lips. Her eyes closed as the sweet liquid touched her tongue, and for a moment she savored the sensation of a piece of home. She couldn't help but take a few more sips of the sweet wine.

"This _is_ good, Your Worshipfulness," Han gulped down the remains in his glass and reached for the pitcher to pour himself another glass.

"I'm glad you like it, _Captain Solo_," Leia held her glass out to him so that he could refill her glass. "What do you think, Chewie?"

Chewie grumbled and shook his head. Han scowled at his best friend, "Whaddya expect from someone who thinks Seroquelian ale tastes better cold?" Han held up the pitcher, "More wine, Lando?"

Lando hesitated, bit his bottom lip, and then held his glass out to Han. Han stood as he reached over to pour some wine into Lando's cup, and Boba Fett aimed his blaster rifle at Solo. Chewbacca roared and Leia gasped. Her glass slipped from her fingers and clattered against the spotless floor.

"Easy, Fett," Han finished pouring Lando his glass of wine, placed the pitcher on the table, and fearlessly stared down the bounty hunter.

Leia glanced down at herself. The treasured Vuquarian wine stained her tunic and the gauzy cloak. Han then forgot his foes and grabbed his napkin. He knelt down beside the shock-shelled girl and dabbed at the stains with his napkin. "It's okay, Leia," he whispered to her.

_No it's not!_ She wanted to scream. _It will never be okay!_ Instead, she picked up her napkin and helped him at the futile attempt to clean her dress.

"Perhaps this is a good time to end the festivities," Darth Vader stood up and Boba Fett relaxed his stance.

Vader nodded at Lando, and the nervous man scrambled to the doorway. He opened the door and signaled the stormtroopers waiting outside to enter the room.

Solo's stood up and sighed, "Only thirteen?" He then held his hand out to Leia. "You know," he smirked in the direction of the troopers, "I took on twice as many of you on the Death Star."

Princess Leia smiled as she took his hand. Her knees were weak, but Han, once again, managed to give her the strength she needed at the moment, and she allowed him to lead her away from the table, "You're being modest." She glanced over her shoulder at Vader, "I'd say it was at least four times as many troopers." She paused and raised an eyebrow, "Are you a little short on help these days?"

With a gloved hand, Vader signaled his troops, "Take them away."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Princess Leia stumbled as the stormtrooper pushed her forward. She should have eaten something and drank less of the wine. Despite Vader's presence, the sweet wine was a piece of home, and she couldn't deny herself one last… Leia stumbled again, and the closest trooper roughly grabbed her upper arm and dragged her along.

"Hey!" Han snapped. "You could be a little nicer!"

"Just move it!" the stormtrooper behind him jabbed Han in the back with his rifle.

Han winced in pain, and he fought the urge to turn around and give that trooper a piece of his own medicine. He glanced over at Chewbacca whose hands were tightly bound. Neither he nor Leia were cuffed with electro-binders, and Han surmised that their chaperones felt much safer escorting two humans than escorting a very angry Wookie.

Chewbacca's icy blue eyes burned bright, and Han knew his best friend was itching to knock a few white helmets together and tear off a few limps. Chewie's eyes fell to Han's free hands. Han slowly pushed his hands into his pockets and bit his lower lip. When Chewie looked back into Han's eyes, Han raised an eyebrow and shifted his own eyes to Leia who clearly couldn't shake off her escort.

Chewie grunted. Han shared his best friend's frustration and would like nothing better than to attempt an escape, but with Leia in the mix…Sure, she was good in a fight. However, there was little chance they'd win this one, and he just couldn't take those chances with her life. For the millionth time, he cursed himself for bringing her here, for staying with the Alliance as long as he did, for dumping Jabba's shipment. For allowing himself to care. He and Chewie should have left when they had the chance, but he just had to make sure Leia escaped Hoth. All his heroics did was put her into more trouble. She didn't need him.

The stormtroopers led them to an elevator. Two stormtroopers entered the elevator followed by the one dragging Leia. Han caught her eyes and saw the same anger and frustration that he saw in Chewie's eyes. Was she expecting him to make a move? An elevator would be the perfect place. A small confined area, two unbound and underestimated humans, and one cuffed but angry Wookie raised the odds of all of them walking out of this. They'd probably have to leave the _Falcon_ behind, but at the moment he wasn't thinking much of his beloved ship.

One of the troopers shoved Leia against the wall and she let out a small yelp. Chewbacca roared and pushed the trooper who hurt the princess. The trooper clattered against the wall and slid to the floor. Three stormtroopers batted the Wookie with their rifles while a third shoved the nozzle of his rifle at Han's head.

"Try that again, Wookie, and your friend is dead."

Chewbacca stopped fighting, but the troopers continued to beat him.

"Let him alone!" Leia screamed as she forced one of the troopers beating Chewie aside. "This is unnecessary!"

"Leia!" Han cried as the princess pushed her way between Chewbacca and his attackers.

To Han's surprise, the stormtroopers backed off and settled on training their weapons on the small girl and the large Wookie. Leia narrowed her eyes on her enemies and then crouched down next to Chewie. "You okay?" she whispered into his ear. "Please—" her voice failed her.

Chewbacca's blue eyes met hers. She stroked his arm and helped him to his feet. The stormtroopers remained on guard, but the one who held the blaster rifle to Han's head relaxed. Both Chewie and the princess visibly relaxed as well.

One thing was for certain, these stormtroopers were under order not to kill their captives otherwise one if not all of them would have been dead. That wasn't such a comforting thought to Han. That only meant that he, Leia, and Chewie were in for some very unpleasant things. Han grimly gazed upon his friends. Leia had one small hand on Chewie's lower arm, and she stayed as close as she could to him as possible. She looked as if she stood near Chewbacca for her own safety, but Han knew she was there to protect him. Leia could be just as unpredictable as Chewie in situations like this. Han could only hope there would be no more surprises during the remainder of their elevator ride.

All of the occupants of the elevator seemed relieved when the door finally zipped open. The stormtroopers stepped out of the elevator and fell into formation with Han and Leia between four of them and two in front of and behind Chewbacca. Unlike the brilliantly white sterile environment of the upper levels of Cloud City, the walls down in its underbelly were the color of dried blood and dimly lit. It seemed strange to find such a dismal place in one of the most beautiful cities Han had ever seen. But then every city had its ugly side, and he supposed crime existed here too. Still, this prison seemed a little over the top, and Han had the notion that maybe Cloud City wasn't so beautiful in the past. Or they just managed to hide their "flaws" a little better than most metropolitan areas.

The stormtroopers stopped in front of an Imperial officer. The gray uniformed man looked Chewbacca up and down then signaled to his underlings, "Take that…thing to cell four-six-five-one." He then glared at Han and the princess, "Vader has special plans for our guests."

The Imperial officer then headed in the opposite direction. The remaining stormtroopers pushed Han and Leia ahead of them as they followed their commander.

"Wait!" Leia dug her heels into the slippery ground. "Where are you taking him?"

"What are you gonna do to him!" Han pushed against the stormtroopers who blocked his path to Chewie.

"You two should be worried about what's going to happen to you," the Imperial officer stated matter-of-factly.

Chewbacca howled at Han and Leia as he disappeared down the dark corridor. The fight left Han, and he allowed the stormtroopers to lead him along. He glanced over at Leia whose expressionless face fooled everyone but him. Han felt as if his heart was being torn into two by several hungry Rancors. There wasn't anything he could do for Chewie, and there probably wasn't much he could do for Leia. The best he could hope for is that he wouldn't be separated from Leia.

A dark door slid open and the horrific but familiar respiration floated out of the room. Leia tensed, and her legs failed to move. The Imperial officer grabbed her arm and looked down at her, "Why, Your Highness, you look…frightened." He smirked as he pulled her into the dimly lit room.

Leia lifted her chin and shook off the officer's hold, "Hardly."

Han managed to sidle up next to her. He glared at the Imperial but smugly smiled, "Vader couldn't break her on the Death Star. What makes you think he'll be anymore successful now?"

Leia's dark eyes shifted to Han. He briefly raised his eyebrows and gave the slightest of shrugs. If things weren't so dire, and if she wasn't so afraid that Vader would, indeed, finally break her, she would have laughed.

"Princess Leia," hands on his belt, Vader strolled over to his captives, "Captain Solo."

"Lord Vader," Leia nodded her head in his direction, silently thanking Han for the boost of courage he gave her with his levity. "You've destroyed my home. Certainly you should know you can do me no more harm than that."

"Don't be so sure, Your Highness," the dark lord moved to stand before her, and though he towered meters over her, she did not flinch. He stared her down for a moment more as he attempted to intimidate her, but she failed to be intimidated. Yes, her anger outweighed her fear, and that only made her stronger.

Vader walked over to Solo, and Han put on his most obnoxiously smug smile, the one he saved for Leia when he was close to winning an argument. Han tipped back on his heels and then his toes. Vader didn't move, nor did he say a word. He wasn't interested in what this smuggler felt. He already felt he had Solo figured out. Rather, Vader continued to gage Han's companion. Desperate fear radiated off the princess, and he knew she feared what would befall Solo because of his cocky attitude. Her desperation was even stronger than the first time he threatened something she loved. Perhaps those three years she has spent underground were wearing her resolve down. Although she remained poised, her anger and fear screamed loud in the Force, almost deafening him. He was certain that he wasn't the only one who heard her silent scream in the Universe. Vader knew what he had to do.

"Follow me," Vader turned away and walked through another door.

His command wasn't so much for Han and Leia, but for the stormtroopers and other Imperial personnel in the room. Leia recognized the medical insignia on a skinny, withered man, and she involuntarily shuddered. The presence of medics during an interrogation session was never a good sign.

When they crossed the doorway of the adjacent room, Han's brow creased at the sight of the recessed pool of water. Lights from the bottom illuminated the random shaped shards of what looked like ice. Wonderful! Hadn't they endured enough cold temperature to last them a life time?

"Bring the princess here," Vader ordered, and Han and Leia exchanged looks as a black uniformed Imperial did as he was told.

Leia stood before the dark lord, her hands balled into fists and held tight against her thighs. She focused on keeping her respiration steady and her thoughts calm. She had been here, in this position, before. Really, what did she have to fear? This time she knew what was coming even if she didn't exactly know.

Vader's eyes widened from behind the dark orbs of his mask. The control she had exhibited during the interrogation session he put her through on the Death Star was even steadier this time around. That, he did not expect. This young girl before him was definitely a force to be reckoned with. It was a shame her father raised her with idealistic and unrealistic values. She would be an attribute to the Empire if she could be swayed to see that a dictatorship worked better than democracy. But, Princess Leia Organa was headstrong and stubborn, and she would never see the true reality of effective politics.

"Remove her cloak."

The Imperial officer pressed his lips together as he awkwardly reached for the edge of the gauzy cloak she wore. He pulled it off of her shoulder and continued to gently pull it as he walked around her. He folded the cloak over his bent arm and took a step back.

Leia's dark eyes shifted to the right as she stole a glance at Han. His chest visibly rose and fell as he breathed and his countenance was red and angry. She averted her eyes and silently prayed that he'd do nothing.

But he was Han Solo, after all, "Leave her alone! Whatever you're gonna do, do it to me!"

"Han!" Leia admonished.

Han removed his boots and tossed them to the side, "I wouldn't mind a swim right now."

"That's very noble of you, Captain Solo," Vader rested his hands on his belt as he gazed upon Han.

Han's heart raced, and a small smile of relief touched his lips. He began removing his belt.

But Darth Vader had no intention of honoring Solo's request. The dark lord swiped his hand in Leia's direction and she dropped into the pool. The shock of the water scared Leia's breath away, and she gasped like a Quilis out of water. Her arms flailed about her as she tried to catch her breath and keep her head above the icy water at the same time. But the more she struggled against the water, the slower her limbs worked.

"You sick bastard!" Han shoved the stormtroopers aside, "She can't swim!" The troopers started after him, but Vader waved them aside.

Han plunged feet first into the icy water. "Agh!" his head bobbed up out of the water before he sunk back down. The pain in his chest threatened to cut off his air supply, and his muscles cramped up at the onslaught of the icy water. Only pure adrenaline allowed him to reach the struggling girl.

"Leia," Han grabbed a hold of her, guiding her to him. "You're okay, Sweetheart."

Leia's large brown eyes couldn't be any larger. Her blue lips hung agape as her teeth chattered uncontrollably. "I…can…too."

"Can…what?" his body shook almost as violently has hers.

"Swim."

"This…is hardly," he paused for a breath, "the…p-place…to argue…this now."

"You," her voice was barely audible over the swishing of the ice that they disturbed as they struggled to stay afloat. "You taught me."

Han grabbed one of her arms and guided it around his neck, "Yeah, that's…right." He guided her other rigid arm around his neck. "J-just…hang on…to me. Don't…l-let go."

With both of her arms secure around his neck, Han treaded through the ice-littered water. He felt Leia's feet awkwardly pumping against his.

"Not as…c-cold as H-Hoth," he quipped.

"No," her blue lips stretched into a pained smile, "not a-a…t all."

Then Leia's legs slowed, and she felt heavy against him, "Don't l-let go, Sweet—heart. Stay with me." He gritted his teeth in a futile attempt to control his shivering.

But as hypothermia began to set in, Han found it increasingly difficult to hang on to Leia and keep himself afloat. His arms and legs refused to move fast enough for him or in the way his mind demanded. And Leia wasn't faring any better. Her shivering ceased and her hold on him loosened.

"Leia!" Han croaked. "Hang on to me. I-I c-c-can't do th-i-is alone."

"I…shwim…lok," she slurred.

Han slipped under the water, taking Leia with him. He fought his way to the surface, spurting water as he emerged. "Whaddya want from us!" Han yelled at Vader who observed the rebels' struggle with his hands behind his back. Leia's head lulled to the side, and Han struggled to hold her up. "Tell me!" Han's eyes wildly flew around the small room, looking for someone who showed some sympathy or mercy. But Darth Vader was the only one in the room who watched the struggling couple.

"Remove them from the water," Vader ordered after a dramatic drawn-out pause.

Three stormtroopers knelt down and reached toward Leia. Stunned but relieved, Han pushed Leia toward them. Two of them grabbed her arms and pulled her up. The third trooper took hold of her waist and pulled her out the rest of the way. Just as Han's head sunk beneath the surface, someone grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the water. He hugged himself and tried to control his violent shivering. A trooper handed him a blanket and helped Han wrap it around his body. A gray uniformed Imperial checked Han's vital signs, and all Han could do was shiver under the officer's ministrations.

"She's in cardiac arrest," the skinny medic stood over the princess.

Han's adrenalin kicked in at the news of Leia's condition. He pushed against his caretakers, "Lemme see her!"

"Captain Solo," the officer easily restrained Han, "we need to make sure you well."

Han looked incredulously at the man, "What do you care about my being well?"

The man's lip twitched, "It's my job."

Solo gritted his teeth together, "Why don't you make sure she's okay!"

"I assure you that she's being well cared for," the officer then injected Han with something, subduing the angry smuggler.

All Han could do was watch as the medic and Imperials moved around the princess. One uniformed officer rhythmically pumped his hands against her chest while the medic operated the air ventilator that he held over her mouth.

"What's the time?" someone called out.

"Seven-point-three minutes."

"It's no good," the medic ceased CPR. "Time of death?"

Han slumped against the Imperial officer tending to him. That was it. Just like that. His body went numb, and he was certain the drugs the Imperial gave him weren't the reason for this dull sensation. Han's world began to spin and his stomach curdled. He leaned over and expelled the contents of his stomach.

"Lord Vader," the Imperial holding Han upright called. "Permission to take Captain Solo to the infirmary?"

"Permission granted."

Darth Vader strode over to the lifeless princess, his cape giving him the illusion of floating. The medic blanched and backed away from Leia as the dark lord approached. "There's nothing more we could do," he whispered, his voice tainted with fear.

"Leave her in peace!" Han yelled as he was being carried away.

Vader knelt down next to Leia and studied her intently. He reached out a gloved finger and ran it along her hairline. Then he tilted her chin up and studied her blue-tinged lips. He placed a hand on her chest over her heart. Her body convulsed as he stood up.

"She has a pulse," the medic announced

"Whaddya do to her?" Han tried to fight his way out of the clutches of the troopers carrying him out of the room.

Vader glanced at Han and then turned back to the medic tending the princess, "Take her to the infirmary, and she better still be alive when I come for her."

_Leia had a pulse. She was alive?_ Did Leia still have a chance…for what? A short life of torture at the hands of Vader? Han clumsily pulled himself out of the hold of the troopers and dropped hard on the floor. He managed to climb to his hands and knees before he vomited.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

Han Solo opened his eyes, squinting in response to the harsh light overhead. He closed his eyes and groaned, "Someone turn down the lights."

Chewbacca grumbled and slammed his huge hairy hand against the wall. Han sat up and shielded his eyes with his hand, "Chewie? What's going on?"

Han wasn't certain anymore how long they'd been here on Cloud City, but it had to be at least two days. Chewbacca hadn't slept since they've been captured due to the bright lights. The lack of sleep disoriented the large Wookie, and he raged around the cell. It angered Han to know that Chewie was being tortured as well. He had hoped the Imperials would have left his best friend alone. Han knew the Imperials viewed Wookies more as animals than as sentient beings. And since he was sure that no one spoke Shriiywook, there would be no need to torture Chewie. No one would understand any answers Chewie would give during an interrogation session.

Chewbacca howled, shook his arms, and pounded his fists against his head. Han stood up, "Take it easy, Pal."

But the Wookie's sanity was being stretched to its breaking point. Han's mind worked at lightning speed to ease his friend's suffering. Still shielding his eyes with his hand, he glanced around the room. In the far corner Han spotted the box of scraps of what used to be C-3PO.

_Chewie, do you think you can repair him?_ She had such faith in the Wookie's abilities that, to Han, it sounded more as a request than a question of his mechanical prowess. She completely trusted Chewbacca. Did she have such trust in Han?

_Lando has people who'll fix him._ Lando fixed them all, alright. Maybe he didn't deserve her trust. _Please let Leia be all right._

Han pulled out a golden arm, stomped over to the door of their prison, and banged Threepio's limb against it, "Hey! Turn down the lights, will ya'?"

Chewbacca grumbled and roared in Han's direction, but Han kept banging Threepio's arm against the door and yelling, "Come on 'ere! Give us some peace for a bit!"

Then the bright lights abruptly dimmed. Han's mouth and hazel eyes widened for a moment before his countenance settled on smug delight. He looked at the surprised Wookie, "See? All ya' had to do was ask."

Chewie grumbled and rolled his eyes. Han leaned against the door and slid to the cold floor. He stared at gold arm in his hand, "Guess I can't say Threepio is useless anymore."

Chewie couldn't help but laugh. Then his tone turned serious. Han's eyes fell to the floor. "I..." he glanced down at his clothes. They were his and they were dry. How much time had passed? "Her heart stopped."

Chewbacca's back straightened. Han ran his hand through his hair, "I don't know." An image of Leia's limp body in his arms flashed across his eyes. "The...eight minutes passed…the medic, he was calling time of…" Han looked up at his best friend, "Vader did something…brought her back to life."

There was a desperate, hopeful tone in Chewbacca's inquiries about the princess. Han frowned, "Vader threatened his medic. He wants Leia alive." Chewie's steely blue eyes blinked a couple of times before he fully digested Han's words. Then he asked Han's opinion. Han sighed and looked Chewbacca in the eyes. "I don't know," he whispered. "Things were hazy. I didn't see her when I was in the infirmary."

Chewie walked over to his friend and squatted in front of him. "I'm all right," Han assured his best friend. _As all right as can be expected._ "I was just treated for hypothermia. Nothin' too serious." Not that Han actually had an idea about his own health at the time, but it was better to lessen Chewie's worry and stress. Han knew the loyal Wookie would be obsessing over Leia's condition as it was.

"How are you doin'?" Han looked into Chewie's worn face. The Wookie shook his head side to side and shrugged. "Looks like you could use some sleep."

Han pushed himself to his feet, but he swayed and Chewbacca helped him over to the cold retractable "beds". Han patted Chewie on the shoulder, "Sleep some. You never know when you'll need your strength." Maybe an opportunity of escape would befall them. Han leaned back against the cold wall. Who was he kidding? Things were getting worse as each moment passed. "I'll keep watch," he assured his co-pilot.

Solo stared at the door, willing it to open, hoping that Leia would be returned to them. How did things go so wrong so fast? _Lando._ The thought of his "friend" made his blood boil over. He should have known better than to trust Lando, but what choice did he have? There really was no other safe place to go. Maybe there was never a safe place to go.

Lando's betrayal burned Han deep in his bones. If this was payback for that fiasco at Yelsia, Lando went well-beyond what Han deserved. It was Bria who betrayed them all, not Han, but that hadn't mattered to any of his former smuggling friends. Han brought Bria into the mix. So Han grudgingly admitted he deserved some payback, and not just Bria breaking his heart. But Chewie and Leia were innocent bystanders. Well, maybe not Chewie so much as Leia herself. Lando had to know that Han wasn't alone.

Solo grimaced as he studied the exposed wires at the end of Threepio's arm. If Vader and his crew arrived before Han and the others, Lando had to know who his passenger was. He probably even knew that Leia was a leader of the rebellion. Lando had every reason to be sore about the rebels. After all, Bria used Han's smuggling friends—Lando included-- to pull off a caper for the rebels, and Bria stiffed them all, giving the smugglers' share of the bounty over to the Alliance.

Leia would have never used Han's friends the way Bria did. No, Leia was a woman of her word, much like Han in a way. She may have been too idealistic in a not-so-very idealistic galaxy, but she was noble and stood by her convictions. Han wondered if Lando would have done things differently had he known Leia.

Yes, Leia made Han want to be a better person. If Lando knew her, he'd certainly feel the same way. And then maybe Lando would have thought twice before betraying them…Han dropped his head against the wall. Could Lando do anything different? If Vader and his minions decided to camp out in his backyard—if Han ever had a backyard—could Han force Vader out?

_I had no choice they arrived right before you did._ How did Vader know where the _Falcon _and her crew were headed? Han was certain that they eluded the Imperials. His garbage trick was practically fool-proof. He watched the Star Destroyers jump to hyperspace. There was no way they could have followed the _Falcon_ to Cloud City.

Which only left Boba Fett. Where he came from was an enigma. The ruthless bounty hunter had to be in the right place and the right time to find the _Falcon _at that particular moment. Han suspected that Fett was collecting a bounty for Vader and not Jabba. The tightness in his chest eased a bit at the thought that perhaps Han wouldn't have to worry about Jabba anymore. No, he'd just have to worry about Vader. He'd probably die at the hands of the dark lord, along with Leia and Chewbacca. Not that this was a pleasant thought in the slightest. But he wouldn't have to leave Leia, and however irrational that thought was, it gave him an inkling of comfort. He glanced at the door again, silently praying that it would slide open and reveal his princess alive and well.

With a swish and a zip their cell door finally did open, but Han was sorely disappointed when Leia wasn't standing there. Instead, several stormtroopers and an Imperial officer glared into the room. Their eyes fell upon the drowsy Wookie. Chewbacca sat up and bared his teeth, but the poor Wookie looked too drained to do any damage. The Imperial officer relaxed and turned his attention to Han.

"You, there," he pointed at Han. "Get up."

Solo remained where he was, "I kinda like it here."

"Get up now, Captain!" The Imperial raised his voice and the stormtroopers aimed their rifles at Chewbacca.

Han exchanged glances with Chewie. Then he slowly climbed to his feet and straightened his jacket. Han held his hands out to the side as he followed his escorts out of the cell. He looked back over his shoulder, "See ya' later, Pal." Han gave Chewie a small, discreet smile. Chewbacca nodded his farewell.

"So where we goin'?" Han asked, but he was met with no answers.

The stormtroopers led Solo through a maze of corridors, and Han tried to keep track of all the twists and turns just in case they had a chance to escape. However, his concerns over Leia and Chewie clouded his mind, and he lost track of from where he had come.

Finally, they stopped in front of double doors. Han had the vague feeling he had been here before, and his heart quickened. He inhaled deeply, preparing himself for the worse. The doors slid open to reveal a sterile environment with rust colored walls and overhead lighting that wasn't shadowed like the lighting in his and Chewie's cell. One of the stormtroopers nudged Solo forward with the nozzle of his rifle. Han walked down the narrow path made by partitions and empty beds. Finally, they stopped in front of a partition made of a gauzy material, and Han could barely make out the figure lying in the bed.

"I don't know why you deserve any special treatment, you rebel scum," the Imperial spat.

Han scowled at his oppressor, "Special treatment? I think I could do without your special treatment."

"Oh?" the Imperial officer's eyebrows rose. Then he caught sight of the swirl of a dark cloak around the bend, and his mien returned to cold business. He pulled aside the partition.

"Leia!" Han smile must have looked goofy to the onlookers, but he didn't care. Leia was there before him, alive and breathing. He rushed to her side and tentatively touched her pallid cheek.

"Han," her voice was weak, but she managed a smile for him. "I was so worried."

"You were worried?" Han carefully sat down on the edge of her bed and placed a kiss on her forehead. "How you feeling?"

"Fine," she quickly answered as her eyes flicked around the room. "Have you seen Chewie?" Han nodded and she sank a little deeper into her bed. "Is he okay?"

"As okay as can be expected," he answered truthfully. "Are they taking good care of you?"

"Unfortunately," Leia huffed. But then she noticed the hurt in Han's eyes. "I didn't mean it like that," she lied, and she knew Han didn't believe her. She pulled her hand out from under the covers and grabbed his hand, "How are you?"

"I've been better," he quipped.

A lull of silence settled in, and neither knew what to say to comfort the other. Perhaps there was no comfort left for any of them. Tentatively, Han pulled back the covers to Leia's midsection. She was wearing her snowsuit minus the vest. He then ran a finger along her hairline the way Vader had done when her heart stopped. Han's finger slid under her chin, and he reached for the zipper at her neck. Han pulled on the zipper, and Leia did not stop him. He pulled the quilted material aside to reveal a deep purple mark over her heart.

He gave her a closed-mouth smile and zipped her snowsuit up. Han pulled the covers up to her chin, "You cold?"

"I don't think I'll ever be warm again," she returned his closed-mouth smile.

"What did they do to Chewie?" Leia asked.

"He's fine."

"Han…" Leia gazed into Han's hazel eyes.

"Sleep deprivation," he looked away.

"Oh." She was quiet for a moment. "We're not going to get out of this one," Leia whispered. Numbness settled in her limbs and chest, a numbness that may have been more psychological than physical. She didn't know how she felt. Or rather, she didn't want to face how she felt.

"Hey, we got off of the Death Star," Han mustered up a cocky grin.

She returned his smile, only hers was worn and weary. Then she closed her eyes, "You shouldn't have come back for me."

"What?"

"On Hoth," Leia clarified, her eyes still shut. "You wouldn't be here if you just left like you planned."

"Hey," Han gently grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "It's my friend who got us into this mess in the first place."

"I would have been captured on Hoth," Leia shook her head. "You wouldn't be here."

"No," Han shrugged. "I'd be beggin' Jabba for my life, probably going through the same--well, not the same torture. Vader's much more imaginative."

Leia laughed, and Han smiled, "All this…it was worth the extra time I got to spend with you."

Her eyebrows peaked, "How could you say that?"

"I can say that cos it's true," Han lowered his voice and gazed into her large brown eyes. "Leia, I—"

"Sh," she pressed her fingers against his lips and looked away from him. "I don't know if I can do this," she whispered.

"Do what?"

"I'm tired," Leia sighed. "I can't…I just want this to end."

Han's stomach dropped. Was his invincible princess losing hope? Was there anything left to hope for? Han gently laid his head against her chest and listened to her heartbeat, which was surprisingly strong. "You're not alone this time," he offered, hoping that his presence would give her the strength to endure whatever lied ahead.

_That's why I want this to end._ Leia stroked his hair. "I know," she whispered.

"Time's up," the Imperial officer who had escorted Han to Leia's bedside roughly grabbed Han's arm and pulled him away from the princess.

Han turned around and pulled back his fist.

"Han!" Leia sat up, and her stifled command was strong enough to halt Han's actions.

Han's fist dropped to his side and his shoulders slumped. He gazed into Leia's large brown eyes, and a cold fear traveled down his spine. The determined spark in her beautiful eyes had dimmed, and he had never been so afraid in his life before. Han opened his mouth to bid her farewell, but no words came. He settled for a small nod. Leia lifted her hand and stretched her small fingers out into a stunted wave.

The Imperial officer pushed Solo in front of him, and as they made their way down the narrow path between beds and partitions, a couple of stormtroopers joined them. If they were expecting any trouble from Han, they'd be sorely disappointed. Han had no fight left in him.

As they exited the infirmary, Darth Vader blocked their path.

"Bring me the princess."

"Yes, sir," the Imperial officer almost stumbled over his own feet as he disappeared down the slim walkway.

Han's eyes narrowed on the dark lord, "Why'd ya' do it?"

"Do what, Captain Solo?" Vader asked.

Han's voice lowered, and he clenched his teeth together, "Why'd you revive her?"

"You would have preferred it if I let her die?" Vader folded his arms across his breast plate.

"You were ready to _terminate_ her on the Death Star," he seethed.

"I was not the one who put in the order for her termination," the dark lord watched the muffled surprise on Solo's face.

Han glanced back over his shoulder, "This is cruel, keeping her alive just to hurt her!"

"So I should have let her die," Vader challenged. "Is that what you really wanted?" Han looked away. "I didn't think so."

Vader studied Han for a moment. The man's shoulders slumped under the guilt he felt for even asking Vader about his intentions concerning the princess. Solo wanted Leia to die no more than Vader did, but the smuggler didn't want the princess to suffer. Vader reflected upon this…what could he call it? Dedication? Love? Whatever it was that Solo evinced toward the princess, it caused something to smolder in what was left of Vader's human heart.

Then Darth Vader was distracted from his thoughts as Princess Leia and her escorts approached. He knew what had to be done to achieve his goal.

"Han," Leia called.

Han raised his head, but he didn't look her in the eyes. Instead, he turned his angry eyes upon Darth Vader as he moved toward the princess. Once he reached her, he took hold of her hand. His expression softened when he finally found the courage to gaze upon her. "Your Worshipfulness," he teased.

Leia's eyes narrowed as she glared at him, and Han's heart flipped once at the fiery glint he saw there. He couldn't help but crack half of a smile despite their dire circumstances. He squeezed her hand, and she returned his conspiring smile. She still had some fight left inside her, giving Han the extra boost of strength that he needed to endure.

Leia lifted her chin. However selfish it might be, she was thankful that Han was by her side. She tried to swallow down her guilt as she rubbed her thumb against Han's skin.

"Come with me," Vader ordered, and a stormtrooper prodded Han with the nozzle of his rifle.

"Well, come on, flyboy," Leia sniped, giving his hand a tug. "We don't want to keep Lord Vader." And she looked up at him, her eyes swirling with fear and reservation and something else…Like it or not, despite or in spite of all they had been through, she trusted him completely. Han only hoped he wouldn't let her down…again.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

Darth Vader allowed his troops to lead his captives ahead of him. Vader's eyes stayed fixed on the two rebels surrounded by his best stormtroopers. Solo held the princess' hand as they walked side by side. With their relaxed steps, they could have been any young couple in love if it weren't for all the security surrounding them. Yes, they were too calm, not at all like prisoners should be.

Vader clasped his hands behind his back. Despite the two rebels' serene demeanor, anxiety radiated off of both of them. Just anxiety, very little fear. It was obvious to Vader that the princess and the smuggler had grown quite fond of each other over the years. With a touch or a look, they gave each other the strength and support they needed, and they blatantly revealed their weakness. Of course, Vader was obligated to exploit it.

Princess Leia looked back over her shoulder, her large brown eyes searching out the dark lord's. She couldn't possibly read his thoughts, but there was something in her eyes…something…Vader's smirk was well-hidden by his monstrous mask. The young princess was well aware that Vader knew her bond with the smuggler was her weakness, yet she didn't seem to care. She seemed to have resigned herself to her fate. Vader almost felt bad about what he had planned for them.

Almost. Princess Leia turned back around, and Vader dismissed his sentimental thoughts. Princess Leia was a traitor and an insurgent. She deserved what had and would befall her. Han Solo wasn't any more innocent. He had been dishonorably discharged from the Imperial Navy for disobeying orders and freeing the Wookie that followed him around. Since then, he wasted his life and any potential he ever had illegally smuggling whatever the scum gangsters like Jabba the Hutt wanted. Both of them had broken the law and acted as terrorists against the Galactic Empire.

"I apologize that our means of interrogation are not as…refined as they were on the Death Star, Your Highness," Vader gloated as he waved a hand toward an ominous machine with various sized electrodes protruding from the lower board.

Leia eyed the contraption, and Han pulled her closer to his side so that their arms touched. "I wouldn't exactly call your methods of interrogation on the Death Star refined," she responded.

Vader stared at her for a moment, "Of course you wouldn't."

The interrogation sessions he had put the girl through on the Death Star weren't much his taste and style. However, his preferred method, probing her mind through the Force, didn't work. She blocked every probe attempt he made, and he wasn't even sure she was fully aware of what she was doing. Organa trained her well.

Bail Organa. Vader had to wonder what kind of father would put his child through such training. She was just a well-trained, well-educated pawn in his little war against the Emperor. _Luke…_ Vader's mind wondered to his own son. Was he acting any different than Bail Organa?

Vader dismissed the thought. He was reclaiming the child stolen from him. He was reclaiming the life he should have had, a life with his son by his side.

He nodded toward the Imperial officer closest to the princess. The officer grabbed Leia's arms and ripped her from Han's grip.

"Hey!" Han reacted. He tried to keep his hold on the princess, but two stormtroopers blocked his path to her and held their rifles ready for action.

"It's okay, Han," her voice calm and soothing, and she allowed the Imperial officer to lead her toward the foreboding contraption.

"How--!" but Leia's arched brow and firm look quieted Han.

As the officer prepared Leia for the interrogation session, the medic sidled up to Darth Vader. He cleared his throat, and Vader turned his attention to the spindly man. He leaned down just enough to hear the quiet words of the medic.

Lord Vader straightened, "Stop." Everyone in the room froze.

"Leave her," he waved his hand. "Put Captain Solo in her place."

"No!" she cried.

Her protest pierced Vader's ears the same way it did years ago on the Death Star, but it didn't touch his cold soul.

Han sauntered over to the interrogation rack, "It's about time you stopped pickin' on little girls." He stared down the Imperial officer who just shook his head.

Leia's brow lowered, "Who are you calling a 'little girl'!"

Han winked at Leia as several stormtroopers attached him to the ominous board. She bit her lip as her initial reactionary anger slipped into surprise. He certainly knew how to push her buttons, and at the right moment. Han's eyes stayed fixed on hers as the stormtroopers strapped him down. Leia wished she could do the same for him, lighten the mood, make things easier for him with a word or a look, but she lacked his irreverent talent and her fear was all-consuming.

The Imperial officer grabbed Leia by the shoulders and yanked her toward Darth Vader, "My Lord?"

"Take her to the observatory level," Vader ordered.

"As you wish," he slightly bowed his head as he dragged the princess toward the door.

Vader's minion dragged the princess out the door. Although the Imperial held her steady, she managed to recover her footing and walk with some of her regal dignity. The door slid closed behind them. Leia's eyes widened and her blood chilled at the sight of Lando Calrissian and that bounty hunter, Boba Fett. Lando looked down as she passed, but Fett's helmet followed her every move.

"Which way to the observatory level?" the Imperial asked Calrissian.

"The…the elevator's that way," he turned away as he indicated the direction with a finger.

Leia wanted to scream at Calrissian, to pummel him with her fists. And Fett. He stood around like a vulture. How she would love to grab the side arm of her Imperial lackey guard and blast Fett until he was a melted pile of bone, flesh, and armor. But even if she succeeded in either desired action, it wouldn't help Han. Instead, she let herself be led to the elevator.

The door of the elevator zipped shut, and Leia kept her dark eyes fixed on the moving lights above the door.

"I don't understand you," the Imperial officer muttered.

The princess slowly inhaled and then expelled her breath in a controlled and inconspicuous manner.

"Always in control, huh, Princess?" he remarked. He watched her for a moment, disgusted by the princess' cool demeanor. "How could you?"

Still no answer. The Imperial officer grabbed her arm, and Leia looked up at him in surprise. "How could you just give it all up?"

"I don't understand what you are talking about," Leia snapped, and she jerked her arm out of his grip.

"You were a senator, a strong, well-respected leader," his chest heaved up and down with each word, and Leia noticed his name tag for the first time. Lieutenant Javien Forgriana, an Alderaanian name.

"And you threw it all away. For what?"

"For what I believe in," she calmly and slowly stated.

"Believe in?" he spat. "You're just a traitor to the Empire. Nothing more and nothing less."

"What about you?" she challenged. "You're Alderaanian, aren't you?" The lieutenant's jaw clenched. "Your home world was destroyed by the Empire, yet you still serve it. Who's the real traitor, Lt. Forgriana?"

"Alderaan wouldn't have been destroyed if it wasn't for you," he hissed. "You're the one to blame."

Leia returned to blankly staring at the lights above the elevator door. The destruction of Alderaan was the last thing she wanted to think about under the present circumstances. Although it had been three years, her guilt and pain was as raw as it was the day Alderaan was blasted to a million pieces. And here she was again, in a similar situation. No all-powerful battle stations to annihilate another planet, but other things, just as precious and just as innocent, were on the line. What would her beliefs and convictions cost Han and Chewbacca?

Princess Leia was more than a little relieved when the door slid open. Lt. Forgriana grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the elevator. He pulled her down the dimly lit hallway and into a small room with a very large window. Leia stole a glance at her captor. Anger and hate swirled in his dark eyes, and she found herself wishing that a few stormtroopers were in the room with her and the lieutenant.

Forgriana dragged Leia over to the window, slamming her against the glass. "Take a good look, Princess," he growled. "That should be you."

Leia's mouth opened, but she managed to stifle her scream. In the room down below, Han screamed as the sharp instruments thrust against his chest and stomach burned red. She pressed her hands against the glass. She had never heard Han in such pain and agony.

No longer able to endure the sight of Han suffering, Leia turned away and covered her ears with her hands.

"Oh, no you don't!" Forgriana tore Leia's hands from her mouth and grabbed her face. "You're going to watch every moment of this." He pressed her against the glass, holding her there with the weight of his own body. "The medic didn't think he'd be able to revive you again if your heart gave out!"

Leia's eyes fell on Darth Vader who stood by Han. The dark lord watched his captive, and then he abruptly stormed out of the room, leaving Han writhing on the torture machine.

"Solo suffers because of you!" Forgriana's breath was hot and putrid against her skin.

Leia's chest swelled in anger, and she somehow managed to free her elbow. She slammed it against the Imperial's face, and he staggered back as he cried out in pain. He looked up at her in shock that quickly melted into fury. Leia's eyes darted around the Spartan room, searching for something to use as a weapon. Before she knew it, Forgriana leapt upon her, slamming her head hard against the wall. Leia scratched at his hands and kicked with her feet, but he had her securely pinned. His large hands found her neck and he began to squeeze.

_Han…_ Leia's belly burned, and she swore she could feel his pain increase even as her breath was being squeezed out of her body. She gave herself over to his pain, surrendering to each twang, each pinch, each heated prick. His scream filled her head, and his agony coursed through her veins. _Han…_ She slowly closed her eyes, vaguely aware of the closing of her own throat.

And then Forgriana was across the room, his dark eyes wide and frightened. Leia slowly sat up and she blinked her eyes, unsure why the Imperial officer released her. She touched her throat, but she felt no pain or restriction. Leaning against the wall, she crept up to her feet just as Forgriana found his. She waited for him to attack again, but he seemed shaken and unsure of himself.

The door slid open with a hiss, and Vader stormed in followed by four stormtroopers.

"Lieutenant," Vader said. Forgriana and the princess froze where they stood. "What is going on here?"

"Lord Vader," Forgriana bowed his head. "The princess tried to escape. I was merely attempting to subdue her."

Vader's turned his grotesque mask toward Leia. Leia gazed upon him and didn't say a word. Without looking away from her, the dark lord addressed his officer, "Where would she go if she was to escape?"

"Who knows what goes through the mind of a reb…" Lt. Forgriana stopped as he realized to whom he was speaking. "Of course, you would, my Lord."

Vader continued to stare at the princess, hoping, indeed, she thought the same as the lieutenant. Truth was, he could detect her anger and her fear, which seemed to be overshadowed by her growing anger, but he didn't know what she was thinking. The girl, as he had come to expect, didn't flinch under his scrutiny. However grating, it was refreshing, and Vader found himself wishing that more of his underlings wouldn't recoil at his presence.

He then looked at Lt. Forgriana. The man's upper lip was covered in droplets of sweat. For a moment, only Vader's mechanical breathing filled the air, and the lieutenant and the princess waited for the menacing spell to break.

"Lieutenant," Vader's voice bellowed, and the Imperial officer jumped, "Your instructions were to escort the princess to the observatory room. Nothing more…nothing less."

The officer visibly swallowed, "Yes, sir. I did that, sir."

"Did you speak to her?"

"Only to give her direction, my Lord," the Imperial officer glanced at the princess.

"Is he telling the truth, Your Highness?" Vader asked.

Leia's large dark eyes shifted to Forgriana and then back to the dark lord, "Lt. Forgriana wouldn't be so stupid as to lie to you, Lord Vader."

Darth Vader walked over to the princess. He reached out to her as if he was going to touch her face, but at the last minute, Vader waved his hand in Lt. Forgriana's direction. Forgriana's hands flew to his neck as he gasped for air.

"When I give orders, lieutenant," Vader's hand formed a fist and the Imperial officer flew across the room, "I expect them to be followed."

Lt. Forgriana slammed against the wall, his hands still wrapped around his neck. Vader signaled two of his stormtroopers, "Clean up this mess." The two quickly grabbed the arms and legs of the dead lieutenant and dragged him away.

Leia couldn't take her eyes off of the lifeless body of Forgriana. She knew Vader had powers, and she knew that he was feared because of his mysterious ways, but to see his handiwork up close…Leia looked up at Vader. He turned away as he signaled the remaining stormtroopers.

"Take her back to her cell," the dark lord quietly ordered.

Numb, Leia allowed herself to be led away.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

Princess Leia sat up with a start. She blinked her eyes to clear her vision and to orient herself to her surroundings.

"You awake, Sweetheart?"

She looked down at her lap. Han's head rested upon it, and he was inanely smiling up at her. She rubbed her neck, "Uh…yeah."

Han sat up, wincing in pain. Leia reached out and assisted him. He shrugged her off, but then he put an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, "Bad dream?"

"This whole situation is a bad dream," she quipped.

Han tipped her chin up with his finger and peered in her eyes. Leia sighed, "About Luke."

"Again?" Han ran a finger along her cheek, "Same as last time?"

She shook her head, "This time it was…hazy and…moist."

"Like in the mouth of the space slug?"

Leia looked up at him, "Huh…no…" Her eyes went far away, "Not exactly. It…I don't know." Leia rubbed her eyes. "I just remember him in a light saber fight with Vader." Her large brown eyes searched out Han's, "He didn't win."

"It was just a dream."

"I know," she responded, but Han knew she was lying.

"There's no way Luke's gonna fall for the trap," Han reassured.

"How do you know that?" Leia's voice became agitated. "You can't possibly know that for sure!"

Han ran a hand through his hair and glanced over at Chewbacca. Chewie's steely blue eyes met his for a moment before the Wookie returned his attention to the silent droid he was attempting to put back together.

"Aw, Leia," Han huffed. "Luke has no idea where we are. Even if they send a search party—which I doubt, no one would know where to look."

"I don't know…"

"It wasn't like coming to Bespin was a plan," Han reasoned. "There's no way he'd have an inkling of where to look. No one knows where we are!"

Leia frowned. Han made sense, very logical sense. Maybe a dream was just a dream? She bit her lip and turned her large brown eyes up to Han.

Han shook his head, "Do you think that Vader commed the High Command and told them where we are?" That inspired the slightest smile from the princess. Han continued, "We haven't been asked any questions."

"You think he already knows where the fleet is rendezvousing?" Leia quietly asked.

"Do you think we'd still be alive if he did?" Han responded. Chewbacca grumbled, and Han scowled in his direction, "Yeah, Chewie. We've already established the fact that no one asked us any questions. That doesn't mean anything."

Chewbacca opened his mouth, but when his deep blue eyes met the princess', he closed his mouth and returned to reconnecting Threepio's severed wires in his arm.

"Don't go borrowing problems, Sweetheart," Han sighed.

"I'm not!" she snapped and abruptly stood up.

Chewbacca mumbled and gurruffed. Leia crossed her arms over her chest as she walked over to him. She squatted down to get a good look at Threepio.

"Poor Threepio," she whispered.

"Poor Threepio?" Han repeated. "I'd much rather be a droid blasted to pieces than—"

Chewbacca growled, cutting Han off. Han narrowed his eyes on his best friend, and they stared at each other for a while. Han looked away, "At least he can be put back together."

"Yeah," Leia stood up and glanced at the door. It would be nice if someone could put her back together…

Leia jumped at the sound of the door of their cell opening and took a few precautionary steps back toward Han as several Bespin security guards stepped into the cell.

"Dinner time," one announced, and he placed the tray on the ground before leaving with the others.

Chewbacca put Threepio aside and clamored over to the tray.

Han moved much slower, "Hey, save some for Leia."

"I'm not hungry," she turned away and sat on the floor against the wall.

"Come on," Han's brow lowered. "This is gourmet food. We haven't eaten this good in…well a lot longer than I can remember."

"I'm still not hungry."

Han grabbed a large cup of nerf milk and walked over to the princess. He squatted down before her and held out the cup, "Vader's punished you enough." He peered into her face, "You don't need to punish yourself."

"I'm…" her lips formed a pout and she looked away.

"Here," he handed her the cup. "When was the last time you had a cup of _real_ nerf milk? Not that powdery fodder the Alliance has."

Leia eyed the milk and pressed her lips together, "I can't remember." She took a long sip of the cold milk. Then she looked up at Han, "It is good."

Han wiped away her milk mustache with his finger, "We only have the little pleasures in life, Leia. You gotta take them when they come."

Leia gazed into Han's warm hazel eyes. "You're right," she whispered.

"What?" Han's eyebrows rose and his eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

Leia bit back a smile, "I said you're right."

"Hey, Chewie!" Han looked over his shoulders, "Did you hear what Her Worship said?"

Chewbacca shook his head as he stuffed another wriot tuber on his mouth.

Han smiled at Leia, "Care to repeat that?"

"Not on your life, laser brains," she shoved his shoulder, and he dramatically fell onto his back.

The princess put down the cup of nerf milk and crouched over Han. She placed a hand on either side of his face and brushed her lips against his.

Han's eyes widened and he sported a lop-sided grin, "What was that for?"

"Just taking a little pleasure as it comes," she softly smiled.

"In that case," Han popped up, swept Leia into his arms, and laid her across his lap. He leaned in to kiss her, but then he sat back and winced in pain.

Leia pressed her lips together and slowly sat up. She cradled his cheek in her hand, "Maybe we should eat something."

Chewbacca growled and pushed the large tray toward Han and Leia. Leia reached for the cup of nerf milk, "Want some, Chewie?"

Chewie grumbled enthusiastically. As she handed Chewbacca the cup it slipped from her fingers and tumbled against the cold floor. She stared at the amoeba-like spill, "Sorry."

"Nothin' to be sorry about," Han sopped up the spilled milk with one of the flimsy napkins from the tray.

Leia frowned as she watched him work, "It was really good milk."

Chewie humphed and shrugged. He handed her some quioiocci bread dipped in tilimo sauce. She took it and then handed it to Han who had finished cleaning up her mess. He split it in half and handed one half back to her. Leia took a bite.

"This is even better than nerf milk," Han nudged her as he took another bite.

"Sure," she responded, but her large brown eyes stared far off into nowhere.

"It'd be nice if they gave us some utensils to eat with," Han complained, and Chewie grunted. Han chuckled, "Ne'er thought I'd hear you agree."

Chewie shook his head as he stuffed another piece of amplian meat into his mouth. Han sighed, "I ne'er said you're uncouth. I just said—"

Chewbacca put down his next morsel of food and scooted over to the princess. He touched her chin as he quietly cooed.

"What's wrong?" Han was immediately at her other side peering into her eyes.

"Something's not right," she said to no one in particular.

Han sighed, "What's not right?"

Chewie harshly scolded his best friend, and Han pulled a face. Leia failed to notice any of this exchange. She looked down at her fingers, spread them out as far as possible, and turned her hands over and studied her palms.

"Lando knows how much Chewie loves nerf milk," she quietly stated as she opened and closed her fists.

"What's that got…to—" Han picked up the discarded cup and scrutinized the inside of it. "Son of a Sith!" He threw the cup across the cell, and Chewbacca howled.

"No one's trying to kill Chewie," Leia touched her abdomen and then her forehead. "I think they wanted to subdue him."

Han took her face in his hands, "How do you know that?"

Leia blinked a couple of times in an attempt to clear her fuzzy vision, "I would have been dead already."

Solo scowled, "Not helpful."

Chewbacca was up on his feet, arms waving violently in the air as he began storming around their prison cell.

"Yes…yes, it is," the princess held Han's forearms to steady herself. "I didn't drink much. If…if anyone intended on poisoning Chewie…Well, it would take…more than enough to kill me ten times over." Leia willed eyes to focus on Han's, "Right?"

"I'm not sure I like your reasoning much, Leia," Han grimaced as he tried to bite back his panic and anger.

"But…I'm right. It's just a sedative," she responded. Her eyes sought out the wild Wookie, "You have to calm him down, Han."

Han's head swiveled between his two friends. Leia did her best to push him away, which prompted Han to deal with Chewbacca who now took his anger out on the cell door.

"Hey, Chewie!" he yelled. "Whaddya think you're doin'?"

Chewbacca ignored him as he slammed the food tray against the wall.

"Chewie!" Han raised his voice over the clatter. "Knock it off!"

Leia staggered to her feet, "Chewie!"

Han was immediately at her side, "Lemme take care of him, Leia."

But Leia ignored Han, "Chewie!"

Chewbacca froze. Leia grabbed onto his large hairy arm, "Threepio needs his feet reattached to his legs."

The large Wookie dropped the tray and gazed down on the diminutive princess. She forced a smile as she leaned against him, "How's he going to walk when we make our escape?"

Both Han and Chewie turned their attention to the pile of droid pieces. Threepio was still mostly in parts. Chewbacca moaned.

"I certainly don't want to end up carrying him," she pressed her back against the door and slid to the ground.

"We can always leave him," Han shrugged.

"Han!"

Chewie crouched down next to Leia and patted her on the head. She smiled up at him, "Thanks."

Han bit his lower lip and looked down at the girl, "Why do you think they wanna subdue Chewie?"

Leia reached up a hand to him, "I don't know, but it can't be good."

Once Leia was on her feet she found herself fuzzy and off-balance. She rested her hands on Han's chest, and Han held her steady with his strong hands that lied upon her hips.

"I'm gonna kill whoever walks through that door next," Han muttered.

The princess sharply inhaled, "You will do no such thing, and neither shall you, Chewie."

Leia then stopped, swaying a little as she recovered from her little outburst, "I think I need to lie down."

Chewie lifted Leia into his arms and carried her over to the cold slab of durasteel that served as a bed. Han shrugged his jacket off, scrunched it into a ball, and put it under Leia's head.

Leia closed her eyes against the sudden threat of nausea. When she felt that she regained control over her body she caught Han's wrist as he stroked her cheek, "Promise me you won't do anything to anger Vader."

He knelt down beside her, "It's not like I go outa my way—"

"Han," she forced her eyes open. "Vader's fuse is short."

"So's mine."

"Han…" her tone, both regal and pleading at the same time, caught his attention. She slipped her fingers around his and whispered, "I can't do this without you."

He gazed into her liquid brown eyes. Before he had a chance to respond, the door of their cell slid open and a handful of stormtroopers filed in.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

Princess Leia felt as if she were floating on a raft in the middle of a torrent sea. The sedative in the nerf milk cushioned her, creating a cocoon of nothingness that encased her and did every thing but protect her from the harsh reality outside of her.

Leia tried to sit up, but her body failed to follow her command. She lied there on the cold slab of Dura steel, extremities tingling and thoughts disjointed, while a swirl of black and white armor and Wookie arms raged around her. Han had left her side, and his absence made her feel small and vulnerable. She fought to focus her eyes, to find him in the flurry about her, but as her body failed her, so did her eyes.

_Han!_

At once, everything stopped. Leia's heart thumped inside her head, drowning out the mechanical breathing that dominated the small cell. Han was there again, holding her hand, but she could barely feel him.

_Promise me you won't do anything to anger Vader…_

What was Han saying? And Vader? The sound of her heart grew louder, as did her confusion and distress. A black gloved hand closed around her chin, and her face was tilted up toward the masked face of the dark lord himself. His mien remained fuzzy to her eyes, but the fear he inspired pierced through her haze. Vader remained in her limited field of vision for several long seconds, and his anger pulsed through her consciousness.

_Vader's fuse is short…_

Leia's mind was sucked into a cold abyss, and her stomach dropped by this sudden onslaught. But there was something there lurking in this cold abyss, something Leia was familiar with: the pain of loss. This hurt gurgled and seeped into her lungs like molten lava, searing her throat.

And then the pain was gone, and Han was there, once again, holding her hand. She could feel him this time, his strong grip, both hands wrapped tightly around hers. His fear flooded through her, short-circuiting her thoughts, and… Han was speaking again, but this time he spoke to her. Leia tried to focus, but to no avail. His words slipped passed her, and he soon disappeared from her side.

_Han! Han? Chewie?_

The torrent sea of confusion and desperation calmed, and Princess Leia found her self alone in the cell. She slowly inhaled in a futile attempt to clear her head. Her eyes fell upon on a vent overhead, and Leia swore she could see someone there watching her. She shivered in repulsion; how could anyone sit by and watch such a gruesome show and not do anything about it? As her eyes regained their sharp focus, she realized that she recognized those bright blue eyes staring down at her.

"Luke?" She managed to whisper, and a current of excitement and fear and relief zipped through her spine.

"Hi, Leia," he smiled through the grated vent.

"What…" the princess projected, trying to make her self heard, "are…you doing there?"

"I'm here to rescue you!" Luke's cheerful demeanor puzzled Leia.

"You can't," she countered.

"Why not?" he flipped down from the ceiling and landed lightly on his feet.

Leia's big brown eyes blinked as she tried to clear the fog from her mind. _Why not?_ She knew there was a perfectly good reason he shouldn't even be here on….where were they? ...let alone rescue her.

"Come on, Leia," Luke held his hand out to her. "I'm here with…"

"Ben Kenobi?" Leia finished, and her heart deflated.

Luke's brow crinkled up, and he tilted his head, "Ben died on the Death Star." Luke studied her for a moment, "Are you okay?"

Leia tried to shake her head and found that she could, "No." She wiggled her fingers that were still tingly but did obey her command, "Do I look okay!"

Luke frowned, "Sorry."

The princess felt a pinch of guilt for snapping at her long-time friend, but she really didn't have time for such emotions, "It's a trap."

"What's a trap?"

Leia wished she could jump off this "bed" and throttle Luke, but she still hadn't regained all of her strength. "Vader's only holding us…doing this to us, to make you come."

Luke looked over his shoulder at the door, and then his big blue eyes fell upon her once again, "Of course it's a trap."

"Then why are you here?"

"Do you really expect me to leave you here?" Luke thrust his hand out to her again.

"Yes!" Leia hissed and squeezed her fingers into a fist.

"You know I can't do that."

She knit her brow together, "You have to."

"Aw, Leia," Luke smiled at her, a sad, wistful smile, "some things just have to happen."

Leia closed her eyes, "This doesn't."

"It does," Luke whispered.

Leia sighed and opened her eyes to find an empty room. _Oh, Luke…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Sorry this is short. I'm leaving the country for a week and wanted to post something before I left. I promise more to come._


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:

Princess Leia Organa squeezed her eyes shut as tight as possible. If she could, she'd press her fists to her eye sockets just to ensure her eyes were closed as tight as they could possibly be, but since she still hadn't regain complete control of her limbs, she had to settle for just squeezing her eyes shut.

The door swished open, but Leia didn't bother to open her eyes because she already knew it wasn't Han or Chewie.

"Your Highness?"

"Go away," she croaked.

"How are…" Lando stammered as he took a step deeper into the cell.

"Go," Leia breathed.

"I'm sorry," Lando approached the princess.

"Go," was all Leia could manage.

Lando stopped next to her beside, "I have something that'll make you feel better."

"Don't…" she willed her head to turn away from him, but it failed to obey.

"Had I known that they would try to sedate Chewie..." Lando's eyes fell to the floor.

"What?" _What would you have done differently?_ She cursed her inability to unleash her anger on Calrissian.

Lando paled and his body went rigid. Then he slowly turned around, "Lord Vader?"

"How is the princess?"

"Leave," Leia demanded, though it was more of a forced whisper than her usual commanding tone.

"Do as she wishes, Calrissian," Vader strode deeper into the small cell, dwarfing the Baron.

Lando's dark eyes met Leia's, and she closed her eyes, closing herself off to him. Lando's countenance fell, and he scurried out of the room. Vader took the hypodermic needle from Calrissian as he passed by.

Darth Vader waited for the door to close behind Calrissian before he approached the princess.

"Leave…too," she squeezed out of her lungs and managed to turn her head half a millimeter away from him.

"You should be feeling better in no time," Vader ignored her as he pressed the hypodermic needle against her neck. "This incident was most unfortunate."

Leia snorted and opened her eyes, "Unfortunate?" She exhaled, "All this…all, is unfortunate."

Vader's breathing mechanics filled the void for a long moment, and Leia was wondering if he was pondering her words. She closed her eyes once again. This cold-hearted monster didn't care what she thought, much less what she said—unless it had to do with revealing vital information about the rebellion. And he wasn't asking her any questions.

"Unfortunate," Vader finally broke the rhythmic silence, "but necessary."

"Necessary." Why didn't he just end this? Or at least let her die?

"You are the only link I have to Skywalker," he matter-of-factly stated.

The princess squinted up at the dark lord, "He doesn't even know where we are."

"Skywalker is strong in the Force."

Leia squeezed her hands into fists and then released them. "His father was a Jedi, but you probably already knew that," she made no attempt to hide the venom in her voice. Leia then managed to push herself up on her elbows, however shaky, "After all, you were the one who killed him."

Vader clasped his hands behind his back and turned away from the trembling girl, "I have killed many."

The princess dropped back down against the cold slab of durasteel.

Darth Vader slowly turned around, "Don't worry. Solo and the Wookie are still alive….for now."

"That's comforting," Leia boldly muttered.

To her surprise, Vader chuckled. Then he placed his hands on his hips, "My only concern is Skywalker."

"And you'll do whatever you have to in order to get him," she forced herself into a seated position as she narrowed her eyes on the dark lord.

"Does that surprise you?"

Leia leaned against the wall and braced herself with her hands, "Not at all." She stared at him for a few moments, her breath falling in sync with his. Then the girl shook her head, "You're wasting your time. Luke doesn't know where we are."

"He knows."

Leia shook her, "That's impossible."

"The Force works in mysterious ways, Your Highness."

Leia stared at him blankly, and Vader elaborated, "He has a strong connection with his friends, with you."

_With me?_ Her eyes fell to the floor. Nevertheless, it doesn't mean Luke knows her every whereabouts. Vader had to be toying with her. Well, she wouldn't be toyed with. She raised her large dark eyes to his grotesque masked face and lifted her chin, fighting the churning in her stomach.

Vader regarded the girl for several long seconds, "Those who are strong in the Force can sense the pain of others, especially of those who are close to them."

"So torture me," Leia sniped. "Let Captain Solo and Chewbacca go."

"It's not that simple, Your Highness," Vader turned and strode toward the door. "You of all people should know that."

Princess Leia Organa gazed hopelessly at the closed door of the claustrophobic cell. Any hope of escaping this nightmare that might have lingered in the smallest crevices of her mind were squashed the moment the cell door slammed shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Leia, sweetheart?"

Slowly, the princess' eyes opened to find a very pale and worn Han gazing down at her. Leia was both relieved and worried to see him. Dark circles marred his mien, and his hazel eyes were dull.

"Han?" she croaked.

Without a word, Han scooped her up in his arms and pulled her to his chest, holding her as close to himself as possible. He leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground, cradling Leia on his lap. He placed soft, urgent kisses upon her forehead and temple.

Leia wrapped her arms around Han. Han was here, not Vader. Was Vader just a dream—or rather, a nightmare? Vader's presence felt so real, just as real as Han felt in her arms. Still groggy, Leia concentrated on forming her words, "Chewie…?"

Chewbacca growled, and Leia relaxed against Han, losing herself in his attentions. She wanted to ask him where they were taken and what happened, but then she wasn't certain she truly wanted to know. No, that wasn't accurate. She didn't have to ask because she knew whatever it was, she couldn't bear to know.

Leia's head rested against Han's chest, and she wasn't sure if it was her heart that was rapidly beating and her body that was slightly trembling or his. She closed her eyes once again and sucked in a long, cleansing breath. Her eyes slowly opened and she blinked a couple of times. It wasn't her body that was doing the trembling or the rapid beating.

Leia tried to raise her head, but Han's strong hand held her in place. "Don't—" he sighed, "Stay here, please."

"I will," she breathed, and her eyes closed, once again, against the cold harsh reality.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:

Judging by the intervals between meals, two days had passed without a visit from a single stormtrooper or the dark lord himself. Leia absent-mindedly sucked on her bottom lip as she watched Chewbacca reattach Threepio's feet to his leg. Chewie chose to work his way from the bottom up after listening to the droid complain when he attached Threepio's head to his torso. The Wookie was having a difficult time because he didn't have any tools, just his fingers and his strength, but he made a promise to the princess that he'd fix Threepio, and Chewie intended to fulfill that promise.

"Don't worry, Your Worship," Han said, "Threepio can't feel a thing." Then he muttered, "Unfortunately."

Leia narrowed her eyes on Han, "What do you have against Threepio?"

"Nothin'," Han shrugged. "I just don't like droids much, especially ones who don't shut up."

"Threepio has been quite helpful to us," Leia folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, he's definitely helpful right now," Han raised an eyebrow, and Leia pulled a face. He rolled his eyes, "I sure don't wanna hear what the statistics of our survival now."

Leia bit her lip. She knew the lack of any unwanted visitors was putting Han on edge. It wasn't making her feel much better, but it was affecting Han even more. He radiated tension that caused Leia's stomach to twist into knots. She knew he didn't fear for his own safety, but for Chewie's, and hers. And for the hundred millionth time, guilt swelled through her. _He's here because of me._

The princess sighed and walked over to the door. She reached out and tentatively touched it.

Han watched her in silence. Then he slowly inhaled, "Too bad you're not a Jedi."

Leia looked over her shoulder at him while Chewbacca looked up from his work.

Han flashed a lop-sided grin, "Then maybe you could open the door the same way Vader took my blaster."

"That was impressive," she responded with no emotion, and she turned her attention back to the door.

Han scratched the back of his head and glanced over at Chewbacca. Chewie buried himself in his work. Han shifted his position on the "bed", resting his elbow on his raised knee, "Who you waitin' for?" But as soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. "Luke isn't—"

"What if he's already here?" she turned around and gazed upon him with her large worried eyes.

"There's no way, Leia," Han shook his head. "How many times do I have to tell ya'? The kid has no idea where we are. No one does."

"Vader did," she muttered.

"With the help of Boba Fett."

She leaned against the door, "Vader seems to think Luke knows we're here."

"And Vader wouldn't lie to you," Han challenged.

"I," she looked away from his piercing stare, "I don't think he lied."

"Why?" Han stood up. "Don't you think this is another way of torturing you, Leia?"

Her dark eyes flew to his.

Han walked over to her. He lowered his voice and softened his tone, "It's workin'."

Leia's shoulders slumped as she accepted the truth of Han's words. Han frowned; he didn't want to cause her any more misery, but if she started believing Vader's lies, Vader will win. Han enveloped her in his arms, resting his head upon the crown of hers.

"I hate it when you're right," she mumbled into his chest, inciting a stifled laugh from both Han and Chewie.

Their moment of levity was interrupted by the zip of the cell door opening. Han instinctively tucked Leia under his left arm while his right reached for a phantom blaster. Two armed stormtroopers flanked an Imperial officer and the crinkled medic that had tended to Leia many days earlier. Chewbacca stood and expelled a low guttural growl.

"We were wondering when you were going to visit next," Han quipped. "We thought you forgot about us."

The Imperial officer huffed, "Lord Vader has requested a report on your physical health."

Solo looked down at the pale girl, "And you thought Vader didn't care about us."

Leia forced a closed-lip smile for him.

"It is in your best interest to cooperate," the medic stated as he waved his hands in the direction of the two stormtroopers. "I would hate to have to employ the services of my companions." The medic nodded toward Chewbacca, "If you could get the Wookie to take a seat and stay in the far corner, I can get started."

Han's eyes narrowed, "Tell him yourself. He understands basic, and his name is Chewbacca."

The medic blinked his watery eyes in confusion. Then he cleared his throat, "Chewbacca? Will you please comply with my request?"

Chewie bared his teeth but did as he was told. Once Chewbacca was seated the medic turned his attention to the two humans standing before him, "I would like to start with you, Your Highness. If you please, take a seat over there." He indicated the durasteel bed with a wave of his hand.

Leia looked up at Han before stepping out of his embrace. She slowly walked toward the "bed" as the two stormtroopers flanked Solo. When she was seated, the medic made his way to her side. He pulled out a sleek scanner, "Lie down, please."

The princess follows his directions, and the medic waved the scanner from the top of her head down to her feet. The medic sucked at the inside of his cheek as he scrutinized the results of the scan. "Sit up, please and hold out your hand palm up."

Leia's eyes sought out Han as she held her left hand out. She blinked when the medic pricked her finger.

The medic straightened and turned to the Imperial officer, "She's suffering from malnutrition and is dehydrated. There is also considerable stress on her heart and lungs."

"No kidding," Han sniped.

The medic and the Imperial officer ignored Han, "All other vital signs are within normal range. Her examination is complete."

"Very good, Doctor," the Imperial tipped his head slightly in the direction of the medic. Then he turned stern gray eyes onto Han, "I trust you will be just as cooperative as the princess."

The officer grabbed Leia by the wrist and roughly pulled her to her feet to stand next to him. Han balled his hands into fists and stormed over to the durasteel slab. His angry hazel eyes stayed fixed on Leia as the medic examined him.

"Minor stress on his internal organs, but all other vital signs normal," the medic reported.

Han glanced over at Chewbacca whose chest rose and fell. Han worried that his best friend's anger would get the best of him. Han stood and tipped back on his heels, "Takes a lot more than a little bit of torture to take me down. Right, Chewie?"

Chewbacca turned away and grunted. The Imperial officer released Leia, and she stumbled into Han's direction. He caught her by the shoulders and held her close to him.

"We're done here," the Imperial officer turned on his heal and walked toward the door.

"Thank you for your cooperation," the medic gave a short nodded to Han and Leia before he followed the officer.

The two stormtroopers held their positions until both the Imperial officer and medic exited the cell. Both Han and Leia expelled an anxious breath, and Chewbacca came over to them. Chewie placed a hairy paw on the princess' head, turning her face up to him.

She gave him a weary smile, "I feel fine, Chewie. Don't worry."

"So whaddya think?" Han grimly frowned in Chewie's direction. "Think they're plannin' somethin' extra fun for us?"

Leia sighed, "I'd rather not think about it."

She walked away and knelt down next to Threepio's pieces. Chewbacca followed her, leaving Han's question unanswered. Chewie sat down on the floor next to Leia whose fingers glided over the inanimate form of her droid. Chewie tilted his head and growled.

Leia raised her large brown eyes to his, and the Wookie could see the tears she held back. She smiled, "I think Threepio would like that."

Han sat down on the "bed" and buried his head in his hands. Threepio's high-pitched voice rattled off of the walls, and Han moved his hands over his ears.

"Chewbacca!" Threepio admonished, "I certainly would appreciate it if you would not shut me off without notice first. It's very rude and inconsiderate. And attaching my head backwards! How--"

"I don't think Chewie intended to be inconsiderate, Threepio," Leia placed her hand on the droid's shoulder.

"Oh, Princess Leia!" Threepio's voice squeaked with pleasure, "It is good to see you unharmed! I was so worried."

Leia nodded, "I'm fine." She ignored the indignant grunt emitted by Han.

"Oh, it was horrible! Just horrible!" He waved his attached arm back and forth. "I was shot by a stormtrooper. I thought it would be the end of me."

"Well, it's not," Leia assured him, "thanks to Chewie."

Threepio quieted, "Well, yes. Thank you, Chewbacca. It has been most fortunate for me that you have managed to put some of me back together, but I would appreciate it if you reattach my head in its proper place. "

Leia noticed the droids head was on backwards for the first time. He must have pushed some of Chewie's buttons. She tried to hide her smile, "He'll fix you up so that you'll be better than before."

"I would be happy just to be how I used to be, but if he can do better…" C-3PO's voice trailed off as Leia stood and turned her attention to Han.

Leia took hesitant steps toward Han. When she reached his side and he didn't look at her, she sat down beside him, curled her arms around his, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We escaped the Death Star," she tentatively started. "How much harder could this be?"

Han shifted his position to look at her, and Leia lifted her head to meet his gaze. He pressed his lips together as he regarded the girl. He leaned over and placed a quick kiss on her forehead. He then pulled back, "As I recall, Chewie and me started out on the other side of your cell door. It made it a bit easier."

"As _I_ recall," she pursed her lips, "it was _my _brilliant thinking that got us out of the detention center."

"Well, I don't see any trash compactors in here," he winked at her. "Any brilliant ideas now?"

Leia glanced over at the door and frowned. "Not this time," she whispered.

Han wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "I won't hold it against you."

She rolled her eyes, "I appreciate that."

Han hollered in Chewie and C-3PO's direction, "Hey, Goldenrod! Can't you use your droid powers to open the door?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Captain Solo," Threepio responded, "I'm just a protocol droid, not an astromech droid. If R2-D2 was here, I'm sure he could do something." Then the droid looked at the door, "Or maybe not, I'm afraid."

"Ne'er mind," Han looked at Leia and pulled a face.

Chewbacca growled and moaned, and Han smiled. "That's a great idea, Chewie."

"I suppose it makes sense," Threepio's voice was filled with trepidation. "Just reactivate me once my head it properly attached, please."

"He will," Leia eyed the Wookie. Chewbacca sighed and rolled his eyes.

Princess Leia then turned all her attention on her tense companion. She knelt down in front of Han and cupped his face in her hands. Her large brown eyes gazed fiercely into his, and then Leia pressed her lips against his with a earning and passion that surpassed anything Han had ever experienced. Han returned the kiss, putting his hand behind her head and pulling her even closer.

When they parted, Han breathed, "Everything will be…"

Leia stifled his words with another kiss, this time with more desperation. She knew in her heart that nothing would ever be okay again.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9:

Princess Leia stared at the stormtroopers, mouth agape, as they not only bound Han with electrocuffs, but with arm restraints as well. Three other stormtroopers held Chewbacca at bay with their large blaster rifles. They all seemed to have forgotten about her. Leia glanced at the open cell door; these stormtroopers were either careless or very sure of themselves. Leia guessed the latter. There was no way she would leave either Han or Chewbacca.

"Isn't this a bit of overkill?" Han's brow creased.

The stormtroopers continued to work on Han's restraints without a word.

"Why are you doing this?" Leia asked. Her voice held a hint of her fear, but she still managed to sound regal.

"We have our orders, Your Highness," one trooper answered.

"So you blindly follow orders, no matter what!" Leia snapped.

"Hey, Your Worship," Han gave the princess a meaningful look, "I don't think this is a good time to talk politics or morality."

No, it wasn't. Leia pressed her lips together and looked contrite.

"Okay, we're finished here."

The princess prepared herself for the same treatment Han received, but instead the stormtroopers took a step back and turned their attention on Chewbacca.

"Wookie, strap that bag of droid pieces to your back," one stormtrooper ordered.

"Couldn't someone put me back together?" Threepio pleaded.

"Shut up, droid," the stormtrooper pointed his blaster at Threepio's head. "Hurry up, Wookie, and don't try anything funny."

With five stormtroopers crowded in the cell, Leia wondered what they thought Chewie might try.

"Okay, move out," a trooper prodded Han with his blaster.

The stormtroopers herded Han, Leia, and Chewbacca out of the cell and down through a long dark corridor lit with thin panels of yellow and red lights. Leia's mind raced as she tried to figure out what was going to happen to them. Why was Han the only one restrained? It seemed odd that only he was given such special treatment. Why didn't they restrain Chewbacca the way they restrained Han? Certainly Chewie was more of a threat than Han. Wookies were far stronger than humans. None of this made sense.

Leia kept her eyes on Han's back. Despite the restraints, he still managed to walk with his cocky swagger. He was scared. So was she, but his fear sat cold inside her gut like a toxic asteroid. Nevertheless, Han hid his fear well, and she would do her best to follow suit.

They were led up some stairs into the heart of a dark room lit by horizontal orange lights that gave the blue interior a menacing aura. Threepio was clamoring on about something or other, but no one paid him any mind. Lando Calrissian stood in their path, and Leia's eyes desperately searched the Baron's to get an idea of what was going on. However, he refused to make eye contact with her.

Han took a more direct approach, "What's going on…Buddy?"

Lando still managed to avoid any eye contact, "You're being put into carbon freeze."

Han turned to look at Leia. She wanted to scream, to run…to kill, but a numbness settled in her that held her fixed where she stood.

"What if he doesn't survive?" Boba Fett sounded angry, and for a moment Leia hoped that the bounty hunter would change Vader's mind. "He's worth a lot to me."

_Yes_, Leia found her breathing less constricted. Han's worth too much money to Jabba. Maybe that debt Han had over his head would actually save him. Vader may not care about the finances of a lowly gangster, but surely he wouldn't slight Boba Fett after all Fett did for him.

"You will be compensated if he dies."

_What? Dies?_ No, this couldn't be happening. This _wasn't_ happening. But Chewbacca raged around her, howling and cursing and throwing stormtroopers left and right over the catwalk on which they stood, which made it all too real. Leia stared at Vader who returned her gaze. Vader could stop this. If she could just think of something, maybe convince Vader to freeze her in Han's place. But Vader wouldn't stop this.

"Stop! Chewie, stop," Han's voice broke through her numbness, brought her back to the harsh reality they now faced. "This isn't helping me. Save your strength. There will be another time."

_Another time…_ Han would never lie to her. The carbon freezing didn't necessarily end in death. Dare Leia hope…? She walked over to Chewie's side and placed her hands on his now-restrained paws and looked up at him. With her large dark eyes she tried to convey to him that there was, indeed, hope, that Han was a survivor, that Han said there'd be another time.

"The princess," Han breathed, "you have to take care of her."

_What?_ No, no, no, no! Chewbacca's life-debt was to Han, not her. Chewie had to take care of Han, not her. Why was Han saying this? And again, with her large brown eyes, Leia willed Chewbacca to remind Han that his life-debt was Han's and not hers.

"You hear me?"

Chewbacca moaned and then looked down at the princess. All hope drained from her and the numbness threatened to overcome her. Han's eyes fell upon Leia, and she could see his fear. Could he see hers? Why was Han being so passive? Why was he not fighting this? Why?

Leia's feet wouldn't move, but she leaned toward Han as he leaned toward her. Their lips met between the gap, and Leia tried to tell Han all that she ever wanted to in that kiss. A stormtrooper cut the kiss short, broke their connection, and Leia felt cold and afraid and angry and alone. There was so much more to say, so many regrets and lost time.

The stormtroopers guided Han to the carbonite chamber. Han's eyes never left hers. This couldn't be happening; this was just a nightmare, Leia tried telling herself. But the seriousness and fear in Han's eyes and Chewbacca's wails made it hard to ignore all that was happening, and time was running out.

"I love you," Leia bravely shouted above the moans and hisses and steam.

"I know," Han answered as the Ugnaughts freed his hands.

_I know._ Leia inhaled in relief. _I know._ He knew her every regret, every look, every fight, every moment wasted with denial, what it all meant. Why did it take her so long to say it? Why did she have to wait until it was too late?

The platform Han stood on began to sink, but his eyes stayed on the distressed face of the princess. Han wanted her face to be the last thing he ever saw. More importantly, Han wanted her to know that he had no regrets, that he wasn't afraid, although the pounding of his heart said otherwise. _Be brave._ He gave her a small, wistful smile, and then a flurry of steam engulfed him, and he couldn't see her anymore.

Another burst of steam bellowed out of the carbonite cavity, and Leia pushed her face into Chewbacca's furry arm. Then the monstrous creak of the retracting claw whined and Leia dared to step away from Chewie. She had to see. The clawed arm reached down and pulled a black rectangle from the bowels of the cavity. Leia's mouth fell open at the horrid sight of Han suspended in animation, and her chest felt as if it was going to cave in when she saw the agony in his frozen face. Leia reached her hand out toward Chewie. He pulled her back to his side. The Ugnaughts pushed the carbonite slab, and both Chewie and Leia jumped as Han hit the ground.

Lando Calrissian's cape swept the edge of the carbonite block and rested upon part of Han's frozen body as he checked the readings on the edge of the block.

"He's alive," Lando announced, "and in perfect hibernation."

Both Chewie and Leia let out a breath of relief, but their eyes remained on their suffering friend.

"He's all yours, bounty hunter," Vader waved his hand. "Reset the chamber for Skywalker."

"Ship approaching," an Imperial called out. "X-wing class."

Leia looked up at Chewbacca. Was this nightmare ever going to end?


	10. Epilogue

EPILOGUE:

Princess Leia's hands flew to her throat as she struggled to breathe. Something she couldn't see constricted around her neck. She coughed and hissed as her eyes fell on…Luke? Her stomach writhed in protest.

And then it was gone. Leia sat up with a start as she tried to recover her breath. She blinked the dream away. Was it a dream? She glanced around at her surroundings and let out a sigh of relief. She was in Han's cabin, wearing Han's sweater, and from the feel of it, the _Falcon_ was traveling at sub light speed.

Princess Leia couldn't contain her smile. Traveling at sub light speed had to mean that they hadn't reached Bespin yet, and there was still time to change their course of travel. Maybe this time Han would heed her omens. She would just have to find him, figure out a clever way to convince him that she is right, and these dreams she's been having aren't ordinary dreams. Should be a piece of cake.

Leia dropped her feet to the floor and wrapped herself in the blanket from the bed. The _Falcon_ was unusually cold. When she found Han, she'd make sure he'd turn up the thermostat. She padded across the chilly floor in her stocking feet and set out on her search for Han. Leia had no idea what time it was, but it felt as if she had been sleeping for days. Perhaps that was why Han wasn't in bed with her. He wasn't one for sleeping in late. Now, it was just a matter of finding him.

The princess wandered into the cockpit, "Chewie have you seen—?"

"Your Highness," Lando Calrissian gave her a slight bow. "We're approaching the rendezvous point at Sullsust."

_No._ Leia's mouth formed the smallest of 'o's as she clutched the blanket tightly around herself and back peddled out of the cockpit. Once she reached the cockpit door, she turned and rushed down the corridor, ignoring Chewie's and Lando's calls.

Leia kept running and running until she found herself in the makeshift medicenter.

"Luke?" she breathed.

Although he was visibly in pain, Luke smiled at the sight of her, "Leia. I was wondering when you were going to wake."

"How…How are you doing?" she whispered.

"Better than you are at the moment," he tilted his head. "Bad dream?"

She nodded her head up and down, but she answered, "I don't know."

"Why don't you sit down a spell?" he waved his good hand at the chair nearest to his bed.

Leia seemed to come out of her haze as she took a seat next to Luke, "I'm sorry. I'm being so inconsiderate."

"Not at all," Luke relaxed his head against the worn pillow. "It was a pretty bad dream, wasn't it?"

"Unfortunately, it wasn't a dream at all," she whispered, looking down at her fingers in her lap.

"No," Luke concurred, his eyes all far way, "it wasn't."

Leia's large brown eyes sought out Luke's, "How are you really doing?"

He smiled mirthlessly and looked away, "I don't know." He looked up at her, "You?"

She shook her head, "I don't know." A heavy silence hung between them, hot and sticky. Then she asked, "Will we ever be okay?"

A month ago, Luke would have easily answered her question. But all optimism left him, and he couldn't conjure any up even for Leia, "I don't think so."

Leia's chest rose and fell with each breath as her brain registered his words. Did she ever recover from the destruction of Alderaan? She certainly would never be the same without Han in her life.

"It's not your fault," Luke touched Leia's shoulder with his good hand.

Leia's mouth fell open, but she ceased being surprised that Luke could almost read her thoughts. "He was going to leave," Leia pointed out.

"But he chose to stay," Luke countered. Then he added, "For you."

Leia fought the urge to run out of the room. She narrowed her eyes on Luke, "Bad reason to stay."

The right side of Luke's mouth twitched up, "He didn't think so."

Leia pressed her hands to her eyes. She wasn't going to cry.

Luke sighed, "I'm sorry." He stroked her hair. "It's just that…Han is stubborn, almost as stubborn as you. _You_ didn't make him stay. It was his choice, and obviously there was nothing you could do to change that."

Leia let out a stifled laugh. She certainly didn't make life easy for Han over the last three years. She took in a ragged breath and attempted to regain some sense of regal dignity. Leia looked at Luke, and she knew she failed miserably.

"So what about you?" the princess decided to turn the tables. She bit her lip, "What happened between you and Vader?"

Luke retracted his good hand and held his injured arm, "I…I don't want to talk about it." Then he looked up at her, "Another time, Leia. Just not…now."

Leia nodded and left it at that. She curled up in her chair and laid her head next to Luke's.

"Ahem."

Luke and Leia looked up at their intruder.

Calrissian leaned against the door jam. His voice was soft and mournful, "I just wanted to let you know we should be docking on the Nebulon-B escort frigate in approximately thirty standard minutes."

"Thank you, Lando," Leia nodded.

Lando disappeared and Leia turned her attention back to Luke.

Luke smiled at her, "Guess you should go ready yourself."

Leia returned his smile, though she felt no joy, "I guess I should."

She reluctantly rose from Luke's bedside and took her leave.

"Leia," Luke called out.

She stopped at the doorway and looked over her shoulder at her dearest friend.

"You're strong," he said. "You will survive this."

"I don't know if I want to survive," she sighed. _Not without him._ She left Luke's room before he could say any more.


End file.
